To My Sister
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: “Esta carta te la dejo a ti, Haku. Que nadie la vea, aquí te confesaré mis secretos mas profundos” -One-shot- -LenXDell-


**Titulo**: To My Sister

**Summary:** "Esta carta te la dejo a ti, Haku. Que nadie la vea, aquí te confesaré mis secretos mas profundos"

**Pareja**: LenXDell (Maldita sea con mi pervertida mente…xD)

**Advertencias:** Suicidio y muerte. Y lime

**Notas de la Autora:** Maldición. Hay miles de parejas en el fandom y a mí pervertida mente se le ocurre el LenXDell xD bueno, disfrútenlo :D

* * *

Un día oscuro, llovía, demostrando el cielo su profundo pesar y tristeza, los fans estaban cerca de una de dos lapidas. Llorando increíblemente por la muerte de ese precioso niño de ojos azules: Kagamine Len. Su hermana, Rin estaba llorando desconsoladamente abrazada de Meiko. Miku le tenía la mano en el hombro. Luka estaba llorando, el pequeño Len era muy lindo. Le complació mucho haber compuesto la segunda parte de SPICE con él. Kaito y Gakupo estaban justo al lado. Gakupo consolaba a Kaito, ya que Rin lo culpaba de la muerte de Len.

Justo al lado, no había tanta gente. Pero no importaba, la Voyakiloid más famosa, Yowane Haku lloraba por la pérdida de su hermano menor, habían muerto el mismo día. Los hermanos Akita estaban a su lado, Neru estaba justo a su lado abrazado con ella solo con un brazo. Nero al lado de su hermana y Naru estaba al lado izquierdo de Haku con Muri y Akaito.

León, Sweet Ann, Lola y Prima expusieron su lastima. Más por Len, claro pero igual Haku-chan lo aprecio. Igual que lo UTAU que expresaron lo mismo por ambos chicos, sabían que Dell pese a ser un adicto al trabajo. Era considerado con Haku.

Cuando acabo el funeral, los fan-made y los Vocaloid se reunieron

-Nuestros pésames de parte de la familia Vocaloid, Haku-empezó Miku-En parte te entiendo, yo me sentiría mal si muriera Mikuo…

-Yo me sentiría terrible si le pasara algo a Meito-

-Yo me sentiría terrible si…-comenzó Kaito

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA!-grito Rin entre llantos-MEIKO-NEE, MANDALO A LA LUNA

-Será un placer-

Kaito fue lanzado con una fuerza enorme

-R-Rin-san, lamento lo de Len-san-

-Lo mismo digo contigo, Haku. Aunque no lo creas, Len & Dell se parecían mucho-Rin sonrió con nostalgia-Igual que tú y Miku-Nee se parecen

-¿Me parezco a Haku?-

-¿Me parezco a Miku-san?-

-¿Haku se parece a Miku?-

-¿Miku se parece a Haku?-

-¡SI!-Rin grito harta-Porque…ambas son muy buenas personas. Y Dell y Len también lo eran así que…

Rin corrió a la casa, las Vocaloid la siguieron de inmediato. Haku no bebería por el duelo…se fue al cuarto donde dormían ella y Dell. Le pidió a Neru que durmiera en la cama de abajo.

En sus cosas, encontró una carta. Era de Dell decía claramente "Para Haku" la carta decía.

_Hola Haku, cuando recibas esta carta. Habré muerto, espero que aun tengas mi laptop ¡No dejes que ese maldito de Mikuo la toque! Ok, asegúrate que no anden contigo nadie. En especial Naru o Neru…porque aquí te confesaré mis secretos más profundos._

_Como sabrás, los últimos meses no he trabajado mucho…pero no porque no me gustará el trabajo, sino porque…supe que habían cosas más importantes que eso, si, suena raro viniendo de mi…el punto es que sabes que me junte mucho con Len los últimos días. Me imagino que te alegraba que fuera amigo de alguno de los Vocaloid. Pero…tú no sabes mi secreto, ni tú ni Rin lo saben yo…_

_Era novio de Len. Si con otro chico ¿Tienes algún problema? Espero que no, bueno en fin. Yo…con el transcurso de cada día me enamoré mas de Len, sus hermosos cabellos rubios y hermosos. Sus hermosos ojos azules, me encantaba que me besara tiernamente (N/A: maldición…estoy trastornada xD) en especial cuando me empujaba hacia la pared y me empezaba a quitar la camisa. Mientras lo hacía, me quitaba el cigarro de la boca y murmuraba_

_**-eres lo mejor que he tenido-**_

_Disfrutaba que él me tuviera entre sus brazos, que me dominara…que me bajara los pantalones y me lo halara, que le besara en la cama. Que me hiciera creer valioso, pero…_

_Un día, lo encontré con Kaito. Besándolo, Len en ese momento me había traicionado. No podía reclamarle porque cuando acabo. Estaban tu, Meiko-san y Muri. Len me despidió y me susurro_

_**-Nos vemos amor-**_

_Pese a que seguimos teniendo sexo…no sentía lo mismo, me sentía con el corazón roto. Hable de eso con él, sencillamente me sonrió y dijo._

_-__**Dell, Dell, Dell. Kaito es sencillamente sexo, tú eres mi amor-**_

_Pese a eso, yo no le creí. Era tan solo una herramienta, nos seguíamos viendo. Entonces supe…que tenía que hacer._

_Le mande un mensaje de texto a Len diciéndole_

_**Quiero verte en el callejón. Ven a las 6, te espero**_

_Len no sabía porque, pero fue. Claro, no sabía que iba a pagarlo, se quedo boquiabierto…habían fotos, cartas de nosotros por TODOS lados. Y claro que grito aterrorizado cuando vio que yo había escrito con mi sangre "Te amo Len" sonreí divertido._

_-D…Dell-kun-_

_Ahí el no se previno lo que hice, lo estaba ahorcando, lo asfixiaba. Mientras tanto, yo lo besaba con amor, Len lloraba. Yo sonreí y empecé a cantar._

_**Con excusas nunca se me escapa nada**_

_**Obteniendo así diversión **_

"_**Solamente tú" dije**_

_**Esto es muy serio, me hace reír.**_

_**Acaso… ¿quieres ser atado junto a alguien?**_

_Lo solté, Len había muerto. Las lágrimas corrían de mis ojos con una sonrisa demente. Ahí sonreí. Seguí llorando en la camisa de Len, finalmente, mientras lo abrazaba. Me la amarraba al cuello. Ahí sonreí y cerré los ojos tranquilamente…escuche tu voz gritándome_

_-DELL-KUN-_

_Bueno, lo lamento. No le tengas odio a Rin, ella es inocente igual que tú. Haku, cuídate, yo se que puedes vencer a Miku sin mí. Adiós_

_Atte_

_Honne Dell_

* * *

Gracias a Hiromi-sama por haberme ayudado :D ò_ó lean su fic de RIP=RELEASE o haré otro de estos!

No importa, de todas maneras haré uno LenXDell xD así que no sería una amenaza pero…léanlo :D

See ya


End file.
